


You'll still teach me, right?

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: Tasha attempting to cook and Patterson teaching her





	You'll still teach me, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Guys its been a while (read: 2+ years) since I've written fics (I've been writing personal essays) anyways please bear with me. Enjoy!

“I should’ve known…”

“What?” asked Tasha, busy trying to cook something that wouldn’t make Patterson shake her head in despair.

 

“How long have you lived alone, almost 6 years?”

 

“Yeah. But I’m not really good at cooking. It was never important. I could make do with sandwiches. Or ordering something in.”

 

Patterson carefully took a spoonful of the… whatever it was. She hummed thoughtfully. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

“Really?” Tasha frowned disbelievingly.

 

Reade chose that moment to enter the kitchen, realised it was Experiment Time™, and rightfully turned on his heel to head back out.

“No no no, Reade, come here for a sec!”

 

Tasha made ‘abort mission’ faces at him, but Patterson just ushered Reade back inside, offering him a spoon full of food. “I just tried it, it’s ok, even if it needs work.”

“It is,” Reade said in wonder, after tentatively trying a bit.

 

“See, I told you so.”

 

“But you’ll still teach me, right?” Tasha asked the blonde.

 

“Of course, of course,” Patterson lightly pushed Reade back out. As he left, he shot Tasha a conspiratorial wink. “It needs adjusting, a bit of practice and just a bit more imagination.”

 

“Cooking?”

 

“Of course. You need to be exact, but know when to mix it up, to see the connections between the ingredients, their properties, their tastes…” Patterson realised she’d lost Tasha somewhere between ‘practice’ and ‘mixing it up’. “Or… I can let you bask in the glory of your success today, and start the actual lessons tomorrow after training?”

 

“Yup, I agree.” Now, if only Tasha could take her eyes off Patterson's hands as they expertly cut up what would become another amazing meal, she would be even happier. If only she could stop staring at the look of concentration on the blonde's face. If only she could stop thinking about the incredible woman stood in her kitchen, especially when she laid awake at night.

God is she screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> serious pattata/zapatterson blues lately and thank you for reading!


End file.
